


care for me when i'm drunk

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Alcohol, Comfort, Drunk!phil, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, sick!Phil, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: phil doesn't normally drink, but when he does, dan has to care for him





	care for me when i'm drunk

**Author's Note:**

> finley is back after. two weeks
> 
> i got kicked out of school so that was FUN
> 
> the next one is coming up quick though so watch for it (it might even be here tomorrow)

Phil wasn’t the type of person to get drunk. He didn’t like how it made him lose control and have him wake up sick the next morning. His stomach didn’t handle alcohol well either. So when he was dragged out to a club with some university friends who were in town, the last thing he planned on doing was getting drunk. He knew this was unrealistic, however, as he was with a group of friends. A man could dream, though.

He ended up being roped into a drinking game where he downed multiple shots. By the end of it, he was fairly drunk and ended up ordering more drinks. He was laughing loudly with his friends, who only encouraged him to drink more. His mind started to feel dizzy and his defenses were lowered, indicating that he was drunk.

At one point, his stomach started to feel off. He pouted childishly, rubbing it softly. He quickly forgot about it as his friend passed him another drink, throwing him back into the hazy world he had fallen in. It was confusing and exciting at the same time and Phil couldn’t get enough of it.

It was only after a few more drinks that everything went downhill. As soon as he finished another drink, his stomach growled angrily and he suddenly didn’t feel as happy and carefree anymore.

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Phil slurred out. The world around him was blurry, making him even more nauseous. He stumbled to the bathroom, bumping into blurry faces along the way. People yelled at him, but he was too nauseous and drunk to listen. His stomach was feeling worse by the second, turning and twisting painfully with each movement.

He barely made it into a bathroom stall before he was throwing up, the shots burning his throat. When he was finished, he leaned back and clutched his stomach. It ached terribly, upset with the amount of alcohol that had been put in it. Despite being drunk, Phil knew better than to leave the toilet as it would only be a matter of time before he would be throwing up again.

His stomach rolled and he groaned, leaning against. He felt awful, the high of the alcohol gone and replaced with regret. The vomiting had sobered him up a bit, making him uncomfortably aware of everything. He shouldn’t have drank as much as he did.

He needed Dan.

Once his stomach was somewhat settled, he shakily pulled out his phone. The screen was blurry and he nearly called the wrong person, but eventually managed to get Dan’s contact to call.

“Hello?”

Phil nearly cried with relief. “Dan,” he slurred.

He could hear Dan laughing. “Phil, how drunk are you?”

Phil whimpered.

The laughing stopped. “Phil?”

“My tummy really hurts.”

“Too much to drink?”

Phil nodded, forgetting that Dan couldn’t see him. “C-can you come get me?”

Dan sighed softly. “Of course. You’re at the one down the street?”

Phil hummed in confirmation.

“Alright, love. Be there in five.” 

Phil smiled shakily, then hung up. He leaned against the cubicle wall, placing a hand on his stomach. He let his eyes flutter shut, his head starting to ache. He drifted off into his own head, the outside world becoming non existent.

Someone knocked on the stall door, startling him.

“Phil, you in there?” A pause. “I hope you are or else this is going to be awkward.”

Phil giggled. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Can you come out?”

Phil shakily got up and opened the door. Dan stood there, dressed in sweats and a pajama shirt. Phil stumbled into him, snuggling into the warm boy.

“Are you feeling well enough to walk?”

Phil shook his head. He felt dizzy and his stomach was starting to act up again. Even though he was much more coherant than before, he still had a good amount of alcohol in his system. He’d rather take a taxi, even if their flat was merely up the street. He’d rather be in the comfort of his own bathroom than in public. 

Dan took him outside to wait for the taxi, leaning Phil against the wall. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as his stomach gave a queasy rumble and he moaned.

“Hang in there, Phil,” Dan whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

By the time the taxi came, nausea was rolling in steady waves. They needed to get home fast before the nausea tipped over. Inside the taxi, Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. He cradled his stomach as it rebelled against him.

Thankfully, the taxi ride was short, and soon enough they were riding the lift up to their apartment. The lift proved to make the nausea worse and Phil could feel the alcohol about to make its reappearance.

Dan was unlocking the door when Phil started to gag. He quickly covered his mouth and looked pleadingly at Dan, who sped up. Once the door was open, Dan dragged Phil to the closest bathroom. Phil collapsed over it and began to heave, regret and pain taking over his senses.

He threw up until his stomach was empty and sore. Dan rubbed his back the entire time and gathered Phil in his arms once he was finished. Dan whipped Phil’s mouth with toilet paper, then flushed the toilet.

“Feeling any better?”

Phil nodded. “Remind me not to drink so much,” Phil groaned. “My stomach is killing me.”

Dan laughed softly. He snuck his hand under Phil’s shirt and let it rest on Phil’s stomach, rubbing it softly. “How about next time I come with you and make sure you don’t overdo it?”

Phil sighed quietly at Dan’s caring touches. He smiled. He’d take any excuse to take Dan along with him. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

Dan smiled, pressing a kiss against Phil’s hair. Even though he loved taking care of Phil, he’d rather have the older man happy and healthy.

“Promise you’ll still care for me when I’m grouchy with a hangover tomorrow?” Phil pleaded.

Dan smiled. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next one is 2012 are you ready for some angst ;)


End file.
